Hardships and Heartbreaks
by Don Socrates
Summary: Gohan and Dom have some serious explaining to do. They are faced with a serious ultimatum. Show Videl the truth or lose her forever. They knew what must be done but they were both still having trouble coming together. Adult language, adult themes and such. Everything adult.


**Chapter 1**

[Author's Note; I'm not sure how this will end up, I just really wanted to write a DBZ fanfic so let me know what you think and if I should continue.]

0 0000

"Dom! Wake up!" I heard someone call from outside my bedroom door. Mom? That must have been her, it doesn't sound like anyone else. Goten and Gohan don't have high pitched voices.

"Yeah, I'm coming along!" I responded sleepily. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off my pillow. I could see that the sun was trying desperately to brush through the horizon and penetrate my windows. It was early, but when you live in the mountains everything has to be done early in order for you to get everything that you need to do, done in time.

In this instance, it's my first day at school. Me and Gohan both. We've both been passed to get into Orange Star, the leading high school in Satan city. I'm not sure whether we're going to be put into the same classes though. Gohan aced his classes and nearly got perfect scores on everything, whereas I just got high enough grades for me to get into the school. Maybe the classes are all age based anyway. That would be cool, I know Gohan would like to be in the same classes with me. I bet he's already up. I popped my trousers on along with a crisp white shirt, next the black polished shoes and my favourite tie. It's a plain pink tie that has large groves running diagonally through the whole think.

I walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Mom was busy slaving away over the oven to cook us breakfast no doubt. At this early in the morning, what a hero that woman is.

"Good-morning all." I announced as I went over to the table and sat down next to Gohan. Goten was half asleep on the other side of the table, but nothing could stop that boy from food.

"Are you boys excited about your first day?" Our mom asked. I am, yet still edgy about trying to integrate with society. I'm not a human. I'm a Saiyan, a half Saiyan at the least. It's a long story that starts with a man named Son Goku.

"Mhm." Gohan said with a mouth full of food. I wonder what he really feels about it. He's probably more tense than me. I used to live around other humans before the Cell incident, but that was nearly seven years ago. I wonder if now that we're going to school, we'll be forced to join in with the annual celebrations that are hosted in Hercule Satan's name every year. For the victory that he stole from Gohan. That lying bastard.

"Sure. I'm ready to be in Orange Star. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be back in civilization though." I muttered before Mom handed me a plate piled high with food. My Saiyan appetite can be a bit of trouble sometimes but once it's sated there's truly nothing better.

My background is a mystery. I was actually an orphan that used to live in the streets of Satan city before the Cell games. But once I'd heard about what was happening I figured that I might as well go along and see what was happening. Somehow I ended up fighting and releasing my inner power. I became a super Saiyan that day. I still got beaten down but I figured out something about my past and what I am. I still to this day do not know whether I am a full blooded Saiyan or have a half Saiyan half human parentage but as far as my appetite goes, I can eat like Vegeta and that's saying something.

Chichi took me in after everything was over. She'd lost a husband and a father to her children but she'd gained another family member. We all knew that I was in no way replacing Goku but we all did our best to hold together. Nobody mentioned any of this to Goten, Chichi wanted him to believe that I was his older brother, alongside Goten. Maybe he'd figure it out one day, maybe not, but Chichi knew that Goten needed people to look up to. Gohan was an excellent example for Goten to idolize, me not so much, but I do my part when it comes down to it.

"Well, I'm sure that it will all come back to you. You boys lookout for each other, it's going to be tough on your first day." Mom replied as she gave us both a protective look. Her expression soon softened though, she was just so happy that her sons were going to high school.

"Of course we will." I answered her as I began to take down my breakfast in great amounts. That was when a thought occurred to me. I haven't trained in quite a long time. Sadly there wouldn't be enough time to do it before school. Gohan had spent most of his time studying as per our mom's request. But I'd been training. I didn't let myself slip like he did. Vegeta did nothing but training, but then I suppose he had a lot of catching up to do. So did I if I ever wanted to be at the same level Gohan was. I don't know who's stronger now, but I know that he WAS stronger when he fought against Cell.

If we spend any longer eating breakfast hen we're probably going to be late to school, and that doesn't leave for a very good first impression.

"Come on Gohan." I say as I get up from the table and figure out what I'm doing. I have to get my school bag which has all of our starting equipment. Books and stationary mostly but we had been warned that we might be faced with a session of P.E. which I thought was actually physical training, not physical education, I was kind of let down by that, but it meant sports none the less. Must remember to supress my power when we do that or I'll get an earful from Gohan.

"We'll be late to school otherwise and that's not the kind of first impression that we need to be giving." I said, issuing my logic for leaving breakfast behind.

"I guess so." Gohan hesitated, he loved food to unearthly proportions. Get it? He eventually agreed and got up to go and get his bag. We both left by issuing our hugs and goodbyes. We were only going to school but for us this was something big. We left the house in the mountains and started walking over to a small path that lead to a low set valley where we could easily fly right into the city.

"So how do you think it's going to go today?" Gohan asked me out of the blue. Good question. I'm not sure what to expect at this school so the best thing to do is to expect nothing and just go through it.

"Fine I guess. Try not to think about it too much Gohan, we're bound to make friends soon, besides, we're both pretty good looking guys, I'm sure they women will all be fighting for our attention." I smirked at that. Some people, like myself, will never change. Oh the good times I'm going to have toying with people at this school, OK that sounds really evil, I promise that I'll only do it every so often… Maybe. I guess we'd better get a move on, we can't avoid this forever.


End file.
